bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
MOAB Mauler
s are special missiles that wreak havoc on M.O.A.B-class bloons, inflicting 10x damage.|BTD5 Description}} s are missiles that appear in BTD4, Bloons Super Monkey, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, and BTD5 as an upgrade to the Bomb Tower. They are capable of doing 10x damage to MOAB-class bloons, which is where they got their name. It costs $765 on Easy, $900 on Medium, $970 on Hard and $1080 on Impoppable. It is the final upgrade to the Bomb Tower in BTD4 and the third upgrade of Path 2 in BTD5. When attacking M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, their power increases tenfold. They also seen to be more essential in BTD4 than in BTD5 as it is one of the very few methods in attacking MOABs efficiently, while in BTD5, there are plenty of other upgrades that are equal to or better than the power of the MOAB Mauler. Best Strategies They are not as useful against regular bloons when compared to the other path, which is why it may be helpful to have some towers near them as support to have more pop efficiency. However, with the frag bombs upgrades, it'll be able to pop blacks and zebras with ease. A group of them is also more effective than a single Sun God, Robo Monkey, Technological Terror or Ray of Doom when it comes to popping MOAB-Class Bloons & a large enough group of them (a very large group to be exact) can outclass even a maxed Temple of the Monkey God in the same department. Part of this is because they are extremely cost effective, only costing $2850 to get a Bomb Tower to 2/3, whilst providing blistering firepower against MOAB-class bloons whilst being able to hit all bloon types bar camo bloons (courtesy of Frag Bombs popping the black and zebra bloons). MOAB Maulers should be combined with Frag Bombs, as Frag Bombs also help in destroying MOAB Class Bloons. However, it falls short to the power of the 4/2 Bloonchipper, which can suck in ZOMGs. Strategies Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;4.1 M.O.A.B. Mauler fire rate increased by 20% (0.83 shots per second → 1). Gallery MobileMauler.png|Mobile appearance BMC MOAB Mauler.PNG|BMC icon maulermissile.png|MOAB Mauler missile Trivia *It takes 20 missiles from the Mauler to destroy a M.O.A.B., 70 to destroy a B.F.B., and 400 to destroy a Z.O.M.G.. This number decreased down to around 18 for M.O.A.B.s, and 54 for B.F.B.s. *This upgrade gives the tower a bigger explosion and a faster fire rate (+10%, +33% in Bloons TD Battles Mobile). *The icon for the MOAB Mauler upgrade in BTD5 strongly resembles a Bullet Bill from the Super Mario games. *While this upgrade path is better against MOAB-class bloons, the other path is better against non-MOAB-class bloons. **Thus, when using Bomb Towers, it is a good idea to have some 3/x or 4/x Bomb Towers to clean up. *The MOAB Mauler has a slightly larger range than the MOAB Assassin. In the mobile versions of BTD their ranges are the same. * In SAS: Zombie Assault 4, NK added a reference to the MOAB Mauler in the Teknoboom Flugkörper, a rocket turret that cannot be purchased and must be found in drop crates. *In BTD5, This upgrade and MOAB assassin changed its popping power back to 50. *The MOAB Mauler can be seen in the main menu of BTD Battles Flash, and is seen in the option for Assault Mode. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bomb Tower Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City